My Daughter, Your DaughterOur Daughter
by love2write23
Summary: KenleeBAM:Can Joey get Kendall and her mother back together again? What happens when a teeneager's life turns upside down..? Kendall and Greenlee soon realize that their child needs them more than ever..and they'll do anything to get back what they once h


**Characters:** Joey Christine Lavery (13) Kendall Hart, Greenlee Smythe, Miranda Stone-Montgomery, (15 )Maggie Stone-Montgomery, Bianca Montgomery, Erica Kane, (Nah' na) Jack Montgomery (Grandpa), Lilly Montgomery, and Reggie Montgomery.

**Legal Guardian:** Kendall Hart (shares half-custody with biological mother, Greenlee Smythe) Joey and Kendall live in Pine Valley, Greenlee lives 45 minutes away in Wexford.

**_13 years later..._**

Kendall: Hey, how was school? (She says as Joey throws her backpack on the couch.)

Joey: Other than tests coming out my ears...pretty good. Same ol' same ol'. we still going to mom's?

Kendall: Yeah, of course. Whenever your ready.

Joey: I just thought she might have cancled on us like she did last weekend.

Kendall: It wasn't because she didn't want to see you...we got into it over the phone remember...

Joey: Barely...I had to turn my volume all the way up on my MP3 player cuz you were screaming so loud...Anyways, I'm ready.

Kendall: Alright. (she looks around the living room) If I can remeber where my keys are..

Joey smiles and dangles Kendall's keys.

Joey: Can I drive? 

Kendall: uh, noo...

Jey: Please? I looove you. (makes a pouty face)

Kendall: You look just like your mother when you do that. (giggles) But the answer is still no. Your mother would hate me ever more if she saw you pull up in her driveway.

Joey: Fine...and mom doesn't hate you, she loves you. (smiles as she gets into the car)

Kendall: Yeah well, she sure does have a weird way of showing it..

After 45 minutes of driving, Kendall and Joey finally arrive in Wextford. Greenlee sees the two pull up so she runs out the door.

Greenlee: About time my two favorite girl got here. (she hugs her daughter and flashes a smile to Kendall.) You need help carrying your bags?

Kendall: I got it..

Greenlee: Lets go inside..I'm freezing my butt off out here. Oh, I got you a little something.

Joey: Christmas already?

Greenlee: I felt bad about you not getting to see me last weekend so I bought you a little something.. (hands her the present)

Joey: Holey shit! I mean...Oh, My god! The new Hawthorne Heights Cd! How did you get this, It doesn't come out for another 2 weeks?

Greenlee: I have my ways...

Kendall: What are you screaming about? (she says as she walks into the house with the last bag.)

Joey: Look what mom got me!

Kendall: Wow. There new CD! (she gives Greenlee the "Major props" look)

Joey: Kendall you know you and me are gonna be listening to this when we go back..

Greenlee: You can listen to it now if you want.I set up my old stereo in your room.

Joey: Awesome! I love you so much mom! (hugs and kisses her) It comes with a DVD? (she says as she runs up the stairs.)  
Greenlee and Kendall cuckle.

Greenlee: Make yourself at home..you wan't some coffee?

Kendall: No, I'm fine. (she says as she takes a seat next to Greenlee on the couch.) How have you been?

Greenlee: Alright I guess...wroks been busy, but it's all good. I've missed you. You should start staying with us when Joey comes over on the weekends. (places her hand on top of Kendall's)

Kendall: Well I'm here now.

Greenlee: Besides holidays..

Kendall: I'll think about it..

Greenlee: (she clears her throat and looks down) Oh, I got you something too.. (she goes into the kitchen and comes out with a dozen yellow roses in a vase.

Kendall: Greenlee...

Greenlee: Kendall...(giggles) (she hands Kendall the vase. There's a card in there somewhere..

Kendall: (smelss the roses) These are beautiful. ohh...and you actually put them in a vse.

Greenlee: Yeah well I need that back.

Kendall: huh?

Greenlee: I'm just kidding..(she says sarcasticly) There's a card.

Kendall. Oh... "_To let you know I still care. Love always, Greenlee."_ Your not trying to get back together with me are you?

Greenlee: NO WAY. Is it working?

Kendall Greenlee..(gives her the "look")

Greenlee: I missed you...and I love you. You can't say you don't love me.

Kendall: Of course I love you. I will always love you. But, Greenlee, we just got into a fight two weeks ago..?

Greenlee: So...  
I made up for it didn't I? I know you miss my kisses..

Kendall: That's not fair.

Greenlee: You wanna kiss me right now. she moves closer to KendallO)

Kendall: No I don't.. (scoots to the end of the couch)

Greenlee: Your lying. (runs her hand up Kendall's leg.)

Kendall: Stop..(giggles)

Greenlee chuckles before she kisses Kendall.

Greenlee: See..(kisses her again)

Joey: Hey, mom do you have some--  
(she says as she walks down the stairs)Joey: (clears her throat) Sorry to interrupt but..(she says as she stands over the two)

Greenlee: (giggles as she breaks away from the kiss) sorry baby, what was that you said?

Kendall: I'll be right back. Oh, where is your bathroom?

Greenlee: Upstairs, second door on the right. 

Joey: I was saying...do you have any polish remover for my nails?

Greenlee: Yes..I'll get it.

Joey: You do that. (puts her hand on her mother's shoulder)

Joey smiles and rolls her eyes playfully before she runs back up into her room. 

Joey: I'll be in my room (she yells)  
Joey: I knew you would be in here.. (she says to Kendall as she closes her door.) Ok..you know I want to know so don't make me ask. (she sits with one leg under the other on her bed next to Kendall)

Kendall: Why do I even come and talk to you..

Joey: Because...because...uh...why do you?

Kendall: Shut up.. (trows a pillow at Joey)

Joey: Hey!.. Oh wait, I know..because I'm good like that.

Kendall: I guess your right kiddo. I see where you get your brains from.

Joey: Who..you? No way.. (smiles)

Kendall: Anyway...I think your mom wants to get back together with me.

Joey: Ya think? How many times do we have through this..I'm up here! (she yells as Greenlee yells for her) Lets hide.

Kendall: Where?

Joey: In the closet. Come on.

Kendall: Oh she'll NEVER find us in here..(she says sarcasticly)

Joey: Get your ass in here (she whispers) 

Kendall: Hey, what did I tell you about that?

Joey: Sorry.. Ok shhh..

Greenlee: Joey...you in here? (she walks past the closet.

Joey and Kendall jump out from the closet pushing Greenlee onto the bed.

Greenlee: Ahhhhhhhh! You scaed the shit out of me! (laughs)

Joey and Kendall look at each other with evil smiles.

Greenlee: Don't you dare!

Greenlee laughs uncontrolably as Kendall and Joey tickle her.

Greenlee: Stop! I'm about to pee in my pants!

Joey: (looks to Kendall) You think we should stop?

Joey and Kendall: Naw..

Greenlee: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Please...!

Joey and Kendall let her up and stat running..

Greenlee: Your asses betetr run faster than that!

Joey and Kendall run down the stairs, Greenlee follows behind.

Joey runs into the hall closet while Kendall runs into the kitchen. Greenlee sees Kendall and runs after her.

Greenlee: Aww, are we trapped?

Kendall: Oh shit.

Greenlee slowly walks up tp Kendall who standing in front of the sing.

Kendall: Stop right there? (she holds up the water sprayer) I got a gun.

Greenlee: Pshh...I'm not afraid of a little water..

Kendall hold it down to sprey.

Greenlee: You have to have the water turned on first genius. (laughs)

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at herself

Kendall: Right.

Before Greenlee could grap it, Kendall soaks her.

Greenlee: I can't believe you just did that!

Kendall smiles and look Greenlee up and down.

Greenlee: What? (wipes the water off her face ) 

Kendall: Nothing.

Greenlee: Were you just checking me out?

Kendall: Was I?

Greenlee: (giggle) I think you were.

Greenlee wraps her arms around Kendall waste and kisses her once again. Greenlee still kissing Kendall. grabs the water sprayer.

Greenlee: Ah ha! (points it to Kendall) Any last words?

Kendall: I surrender.

Greenlee: Too late. 

Kendall: Ahh!

Kendall tries to grab it but slips pulling Greenlee down on top of her,

Joey: What are you doing? I was in the hall closet for 15 minutes and you guys are having a water fight without me!  
...That's it!

Kenlee: No don't!

After 30 minutes of soaking each other, the three gather around the living roomm fire sipping hot cocoa.

Joey: (sips her cocoa) Can I ask you guys something?

Kenlee: Sure.

Joey: (looks to her mother.) How did you fall in love with Kendall?

Greenlee: (looks to Kendall and smiles) Well, she has a heart like no one else. When your father left me and pretended to be dead, Kendall was my rock. For three months Kendall stuck by me. She held me, cared for me, spoiled me, (giggles), and loved me. The thing I needed most was for someone to love me and Kendall did just that. She gave me you, my world. (takes her daughters hands in hers.) And plus, she has a great ass. And who can't love someone who has a great ass?

Joey: (laughs and rolls her eys) A little more than I wanted to know..

Greenlee: Hey, you asked.

Joey: Well then why aren't you still together. (looks to Kendall)

Kendall: I think it's because Erica, Nah' na, didn't really accept the idea of us being together..that led to alot of argueing..and we had our differences like all couples. But I still love your mom very very much. (looks to Greenlee and smiles) Your still my little peanut.

Greenlee: I know. (her and Kendall have their eyes locked on one another's) 

Joey: So you two gonna kiss or what?

Joey: Don't mind me..I'll be in my room (runs up stairs smilling to herself) It's working. (she says to no one) 


End file.
